


Значит, ты хочешь встречаться с моей мамой

by allla5960



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Interviews, Matchmaking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Генри решает помочь Эмме найти свое счастье, соединив ее с ее Настоящей Любовью. Но сначала он, конечно, должен взять интервью у всех кандидатов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Грэм

**Author's Note:**

> Translation [So You Want To Date My Mom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945542/chapters/1845572) by [superkim111](http://archiveofourown.org/users/superkim111/pseuds/superkim111)
> 
> Генри-центрик, юмор, флафф, масса милостей;  
> АУ относительно Грэма (ему вернули сердце, он живой) и Августа (был превращён в человека, но не мальчика, а мужчину того же возраста);  
> таймлан, насколько я могу судить, где-то в середине второго сезона с поправками на альтернативность историй некоторых персонажей.

Генри последний раз посмотрел на бумаги в своих руках и мысленно пробежался по своему плану. Эмма в последнее время совсем пала духом, и он решил помочь ей найти ее Настоящую Любовь, чтобы она снова могла стать счастливой. Он составил список мужчин, чтобы взять у них интервью и сделать анкеты для каждого. Самая тяжелая часть заключалась в том, чтобы мама не узнала, что он этим занимается. Именно поэтому он взял низкий старт и сбежал сразу после завтрака. Ему нужно было увидеть много людей, и первый визит он должен был нанести поскорее, если не хотел бежать от Эммы. После того как он остался доволен тем, на что смотрел, Генри положил все обратно в рюкзак на плече, кроме одной бумажки. Настало время начать операцию «Сваха». Расправив плечи, он сделал глубокий вздох и направился к участку. 

**Имя кандидата:** Грэм Гумберт/Охотник

 **Род занятий:** Шериф

 **История знакомства с Эммой:** арестовал ее, сделал своим заместителем и вернул свои воспоминания, поцеловав ее. 

**Кодовое имя пары:** Грэмма

— Так это для школьного проекта? — спросил Грэм, когда он и Генри разместились за столом. Вообще-то он должен был заполнять бумаги, но полагал, что это могло подождать пару минут. 

— Мхм. Мы должны взять интервью у людей, которые работают с нашими родителями, и это ты, — заявил Генри и осторожно достал ручку, чтобы Грэм не увидел верхнюю часть листка. Он полагал так будет лучше, если его собеседники не будут знать, что происходит. Он хотел получить честные ответы без обнаружения себя Эммой, и это был лучший способ. 

— Хорошо. Спрашивай, что должен, — с усмешкой сказал Грэм. 

— Ну, во-первых, мы должны пройтись по нескольким основным вопросам любого интервью. Так что мне нужно узнать твой любимый цвет, любимое животное и любимую еду или напиток, — перечислил он, подняв ручку, чтобы сразу начать писать. Он не хотел нырять слишком быстро, а это было хорошим способом построить фон. 

— Мой любимый цвет — зелёный, мое любимое животное — волк, моя любимая еда или напиток — Пикси Стикс*, наверное, — ответил Грэм после минутного размышления. 

— Волк и Пикси Стикс, — с откровенным удовольствием повторил Генри. Волк — это довольно очевидно, он же был Охотником, но Пикси Стикс, разве они не для детей? 

— Что? Они мне нравятся, — робко возразил Грэм, и его усмешка превратилась в застенчивую улыбку. 

— Неважно, давай продолжать. Что ты думаешь о моей маме? — спросил он, заполняя ответы Грэма на предыдущие вопросы в его анкете. 

— Я думаю, Эмма невероятная. Она храбрая, умная и, если бы не она, я бы никогда не вернул свое сердце, — сказал Грэм, положив руку на орган из ответа. Когда они, наконец, нашли, где его другая мама прятала все свои вещи, Эмма немедленно привела туда Грэма, чтобы найти его сердце. Это заняло какое-то время, но им удалось найти его, и Грэм никогда не был счастливее. Буквально. 

— И чем вы вместе занимаетесь сейчас, когда Проклятие разрушено, — продолжил Генри. 

— Ну, мы работаем вместе, это очевидно. Мы отвечаем на звонки и патрулируем город с твоим дедушкой. Ещё болтаемся у Бабушки. Думаю, я должен ей пару обедов, — со смешком ответил Грэм. На самом деле он должен был ей больше, чем пару. Она спасла весь город, в конце концов. 

— Последний вопрос. Есть ли одна вещь, о которой ты жалеешь, что сказал или сделал моей маме, — глядя с надеждой, спросил он. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Грэм сделал что-то, что расстроило бы Эмму, кроме тех арестов, но тогда он был вынужден делать то, чего не желал. 

— Это странный вопрос для школьного отчета, — с подозрением заявил Грэм. 

— Я думаю, что это имеет какое-то отношение к тому, насколько хорошо вы работаете друг с другом, — соврал Генри. Если Грэм понял, что он был нечестен, то скажет Эмме, и вся операция будет разрушена. 

— Хорошо, ну, оглядываясь назад, вероятно, было не лучшей идеей, бросать дротик ей в голову, — с явным смущением признался Грэм. 

— Что ты сделал?! 

— Знаю, я не должен был этого делать, но я не был сам собой в то время, — быстро объяснил Грэм. 

Он сделал много вещей той ночью, которые бы не сделал, будь самим собой. Хотя не все из них были плохими. Он не жалел, что поцеловал Эмму. Это было тем, что позволило ему вернуть воспоминания и помочь ей. Правда, их отношения не получили продолжения, но они оба решили, что все, что происходит, лучше оставить до лучших времен. Тогда это была злая Регина, а сейчас волшебный город, полный сбитых с толку людей, и злая Регина. 

— И это было до или после того, как ты ее поцеловал? 

— До. 

Генри быстро добавил это в анкету, прежде чем свернуть ее. Это было все, он заполнил все пробелы. Он получил не все ответы, которых ждал, но это все равно был отличный прогресс. 

— У меня есть все, что нужно. Спасибо за помощь, Грэм, — прощебетал он, пока собирал свой рюкзак и прятал анкету внутрь. 

— Без проблем. Знаешь, твоя мать должна скоро быть здесь, ты можешь остаться и поболтать с ней, если хочешь. Я думаю, она принесет пончики, — предложил Грэм, когда Генри встал. 

— Нет, спасибо, мне нужно идти. Увидимся позже, — сказал он, прежде чем встал и торопливо вышел наружу, чтобы спуститься вниз по улице.  
Следующая остановка — мастерская Джепетто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пикси Стикс — это сладкая или солёная порошкообразная конфета, которая упаковывается в форме соломинки.  
> (https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/1/13/PixyStixProduct.jpg)


	2. 2. Август

Генри услышал звон колокольчика, когда вошел в мастерскую Джепетто. Теперь, когда Август снова стал человеком и перестал всех избегать, он снова начал работать со своим отцом в его лавке. 

— А, доброе утро, Генри. Что я могу для тебя сделать? — спросил Джепетто, пока Генри рассматривал часы, которые тот чинил на прилавке. 

— Вообще-то, я хотел поинтересоваться, могу ли я поговорить с Августом, — с надеждой ответил Генри, садясь на свободный стул. 

— Конечно. Он внутри, пойду, позову его, — отозвался Джепетто, кладя инструменты на стол, и вышел через дверь, ведущую к задней части мастерской. Пока Генри ждал, он успел обыскать свой рюкзак на предмет анкеты для Августа. 

— Мне нужно взять кое-какие вещи в скобяном магазине. Ты не мог бы, присмотреть за лавкой вместо меня? — Генри услышал, как Джепетто сказал это, а после он сам вернулся с сыном на буксире. 

— Конечно, Папа. Привет, Генри! Что случилось? — спросил Август, проходя на место его отца за прилавком, в то время как Джепетто уже оставил их. 

Генри улыбнулся, вытаскивая листок, и посмотрел на него. 

— Я надеялся, что смогу задать тебе пару вопросов для школьного проекта. 

**Имя кандидата:** Август У. Бут/Пиноккио

 **Род занятий:** Писатель и Ремонтник

 **История знакомства с Эммой:** путешествовал с ней из Сказочного мира и пытался заставить поверить в Проклятье. 

**Кодовое имя пары:** ВуденСвон (Деревянный Лебедь)

— Итак, первые вопросы. Какой твой любимый цвет, любимое животное и любимая еда или напиток, — спросил Генри, так как Август похоже сразу согласился на интервью. 

Ему было несколько хлопотно придумать причину, почему он должен был поговорить именно с ним, поэтому Генри старался быть настолько неопределенным, насколько было возможно. Он не был уверен, что Август полностью купился на все это, но он все равно отвечал на его вопросы, и это единственное, что имело значение. 

— Мне нравится красный цвет, мое любимое животное — кошка, а любимый напиток — кофе, — ответил Август, возясь с часами, которые его отец оставил на прилавке. 

— Почему кофе? — спросил Генри, сбитый с толку тем, что кто-то выбрал такой любимый напиток. Он пытался узнать это раньше, но должен был быть начеку и быть готовым к Операции «Кобра». 

— Он — лучший друг писателя, — объяснил Август, пожав плечами, будто это все разъясняло. Конечно, он не так много писал, с тех пор как вернулся из леса в прошлом году. Он был слишком занят. Может быть, он снова начнет писать, как только более-менее обустроится на новом месте. 

— Ладно, следующее. Мне нужно знать, что ты думаешь о моей маме, — продолжил Генри, хотя был недоволен его объяснениями. Но это был не первый раз, когда бывший марионетка давал расплывчатые ответы на чьи-либо вопросы. Генри просто надеялся, что он не будет делать этого с ним. 

— Твоя мама... Невероятная. Я бы не смог и половины того, что она сделала, — ответил Август, слегка покачав головой. И он знал, что это действительно правда. Все эти годы, если что-то шло не так, он бежал. Эмма никогда не бежала. Она оставалась и боролась. Даже если казалось, что ей ни за что не выиграть, она боролась. Он считал, что ему бы очень повезло иметь даже десятую часть ее внутренней силы. 

— И чем вы вместе занимаетесь сейчас, когда Проклятие разрушено, — продолжил Генри, записывая ответы, которые он получил, в анкету. Это звучало ближе всего к последнему вопросу, но Генри не хотел рисковать и пугать Августа, задавая сразу его. 

— Мы встречались пару раз у Бабушки, чтобы поговорить, — заявил Август, прежде чем вернул все свое внимание часам. 

Их первый разговор после его около-смертного опыта в основном состоял из ее криков на него из-за Нила и его попыток выдавить из себя оправдания. Это было его дурной привычкой, от которой он тогда ещё не до конца избавился. После она пыталась выпытать из него информацию о женщине, о которой он пытался их предупредить. К сожалению, когда Голубая Фея вернула его обратно, была задета кратковременная память. Он помнил разговор с Белоснежкой и имел смутные предчувствия, кроме того, кто это на самом деле был. Он пообещал, что назовет ее, если его память вернется, и в это время работал над тем, чтобы искупить вину перед Эммой. Это не будет простым, он вытащил из себя ещё не все дерьмо, но это будет того стоить. 

— Последний вопрос. Есть ли одна вещь, о которой ты жалеешь, что сказал или сделал моей маме? — спросил Генри, втайне очень любопытствуя, что именно он выберет. Он знал, что Август совершал довольно крупные ошибки, когда пришел к маме. Некоторые из них он рассказал ему сам, другие — Генри «случайно» подслушал. Но также он знал, что Август изменился. То, что его смогли вернуть из деревянного состояния, являлось тому доказательством. 

— Так много вещей, о которых я сожалею, — тихо сказал Август, а его руки замерли.

— Так выбери одну, — предложил Генри. 

— Я жалею, что не был там ради нее, — наконец сказал Август, глядя на Генри с грустной улыбкой. 

— Но сейчас ты здесь ради нее, верно? Ты все ещё можешь помочь ей, — с улыбкой заявил Генри. 

— Я собираюсь попробовать, — ответил Август, прежде чем неловко откашлялся и добавил: — В любом случае, если это последний вопрос, то мне нужно вернуться к работе. Мистер Голд хочет, чтобы его часы отремонтировали в срок, и все мы знаем, что он делает с теми, кто его подводит. 

— Верно. В любом случае, мне тоже пора идти. Спасибо за ответы на мои вопросы, — просиял Генри и, положив листок в рюкзак, соскользнул с табурета. 

— Рад был помочь. И передавай привет своей маме, — крикнул Август в спину выбегающего из магазина Генри. 

Ему необходимо было двигаться дальше, и дорога до дома Грейс должна была занять некоторое время.

**Author's Note:**

> * Пикси Стикс — это сладкая или солёная порошкообразная конфета, которая упаковывается в форме соломинки.   
> (https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/1/13/PixyStixProduct.jpg)


End file.
